Bad Kharma
by SheamusXJohnCena
Summary: Kharma decides to take control of a certain vampire's mind. Can Sheamus stop Kharma from destroying Jackle before it's too late? Sheamus/OC Rated T for violence and language.


"The following is an over the top rope,six-diva Battle Royal!",Lillian Garcia's powerful voice coverd the cheering of the fans,"And is for the WWE Women's Championship!" The crowd got even louder,excited about the return of the Women's belt. Kelly Kelly's theme bursted through the speakers,and she jumped out,blonde hair bouncing. After Kelly, came Natalya and Beth,looking feirc as usual. Aksana's theme hit, and the men in the crowd went Aksana came Tamina,the Warrior Princess.

After the four divas were all standing in the ring, the lights dimmed,and 'Vampire' by Xandria started to play,the crowd went insane. They waited pateintly for Jackle to stomp down the ramp,and destroy the so called other 'wrestlers'. But thirty seconds into the song,no Jackle. One minute into the song,no Jackle. People were looking around the arena,wondering if she had some big entrance planed. Finally,the song ended,leaving a very confused, and disapointed crowd. The lights flashed back to normal,but soon flashed to a deep violet,as the meniacle laugh of Kharma crackled through the arena. Smoke covered the stage, creating a menacing look. Slowly out of the smoke rose a large,powerful woman. Kharma stomped onto the stage, hair in her face. Expecting her to make her way to the ring,the crowd was somewhat suprised to see her motion for someone to come. Someone did follow. A short, buff woman,with black and white hair. Her head was down,but Kharma's hand came under her chin,and revealed her face.

As if in unison,the fans let out a loud gasp. The woman following Kharma was their beloved Jackle. Only,something was wrong. Instead of her usual Lita-Like excitment when making her entrance, the smaller woman had a blank stare on her face,looking off into the distance. And her eyes,they weren't a firey red full off passion, they were ice blue,almost white, with a dead glaze over them. Kharma let out a kakkle of a laugh, and started walking,Jackle behind her. Keeping the blank stare, Jackle slid into the ring, and held the ropes for the larger woman. All of the divas stood in a cirlce around the ring,waiting for the bell to sound.

When it did, Kharma kicked the upcoming Kelly Kelly out of the way,and sat on the turnbuckle. Jackle emediatly eleminated Aksana,throwing her into the barrier out side of the ring. Still with the blank stare, the vampire picked up Natalya,and threw her onto her knee,giving her the back breaker. The Canadian let out a shreik of pain,rolling away from the larger woman. Jackle grabed the blonde hair,and tossed her out ontop of Aksana. Tamina jumped on her back,and started throwing punches. No reaction,she just fliped the diva over her shoulder,and put her in a head lock. The Warrior Princess got an elbow to Jackle's jaw,causing her to release her hold. Tamina shot up,and kicked Jackle twice in the midsection,leaving her doubled over. She then grabed the brown locks, and looked at Kharma,who was still sitting on the turnbuckle. Tamina's focuse was on Kharma,and not the woman in her grasp,so it was easy for Jackle to get three punches in,causing her to let go. Jackle pushed the hair out of her face,with the same blank look,and tossed Tamina.

Kharma could only laugh,watching Kelly Kelly back away into a corner. Jackle gave the other 'wrestler' a closeline,causing the blonde to flip over the top rope. The crowd was loving all she had to do was get rid of Kharma,right? The larger woman got off of the Turnbuckle and walked across the ring to the vampire. Jackle turned around and looked up at Kharma,not loosing her cold gaze. Kharma let out an evil smile,seeing Jackle slowley turn around,and step over the rope,and jump off the apron,loosing the match. Kharma's theme rang through the arena,and Jackle crawled back into the ring.

The much larger woman grabed the title,and a microphone,waiting for her theme to cut. Once it was silent,Kharma began to speak."Tonight,was just the begining. You see,I have little Jackle,here,under my powers. She's just like a zombie."the crowd bood,hating every second of loosing Jacky."SHUTUP!After what the Bellas did to me,after what all of you have done to me,I think it's time for some revenge!"Kharma turned around to Jackle,her face and voice softening,"Isn't that right,Jacky?"she put her finger under Jackle's chin,moving her face towards hers,looking into the cold eyes,"Now that I have you,your going to help me destroy every Diva and every Superstar,and we can finally be happy."Kharma put her hand on Jackle's cheek,causing no reaction."Now,let's go.."She put her arm around Jackle's shoulder,leading her out of the ring and backstage.


End file.
